1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for treating sleep disorders and, more particularly, to a headcover and chin strap assembly which is to be used to aid in the treatment of sleep apnea. At the present time, correctors using chin straps are cumbersome and uncomfortable to use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices including chin straps are used for both corrective and protective measures. However, known chin straps are adjusted and secured via complex fasteners. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,519,915, issued Dec. 16, 1924 to Walter G. Johnson, discloses a corrective mouth breather having a chin strap with a chin cup in combination with a mouth closure and a plurality of straps for forcing a user to breathe only through the nose. Similar to that of the foregoing corrective mouth breather is the jaw bracing and setting appliance shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,587,558, issued Jun. 8, 1926 to Elise H. Sheffield. Sheffield discloses an appliance having a chin strap with a chin cup. The chin cup has a oval shaped aperture in which the apex of the chin is placed and two straps for securing the device to the user. A retention device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,244, issued Dec. 4, 1973 to Willis E. Morgan. Morgan discloses non-slip retention means using a chin strap secured by a plurality of straps via hook and loop fasteners. Yet nother chin strap is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,329, issued on Mar. 23, 1971 to Irvin S. De Woskin, who discloses a chin strap with two straps for securing it to a protective headgear.
Unlike that shown in the aforementioned patents, U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,356, issued Mar. 24, 1987 to Robert M. Zide, discloses a helmet chin strap with a chin cup secured via four straps. Another helmet chin strap is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,121, issued Jun. 23, 1992 to Lester V. Broersma. Broersma discloses a helmet retention system with straps that are adjustably engaged via glide rings.
Another patent deemed of interest includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,059, issued Feb. 2, 1993 to David Leonardi, who discloses an eye shield retention system with straps looped through eyelets and secured via hook and loop fasteners.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.